


I know, you know

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar!AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore gestisce un bar chiamato il TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know, you know

Si poteva dire, che il Dottore fosse un barista di successo. Il suo locale, il TARDIS, era probabilmente l’unico locale pieno senza avere un TV. E si poteva dire che era solo grazie a lui. Il suo bar era conosciuto per accogliere i forestieri, che a volte gli raccontavano la sua storia e se ne andavano via. Aveva qualche cliente che veniva più spesso, ma erano rari.   
I suoi clienti passavano di lì, alcuni per caso, altri mentre erano alla ricerca di qualcuno, altri ancora passavano per lasciare un messaggio. La parte alta del bancone era in vetro, metteva i Messaggi nello spazio tra il marmo e il vetro, anche se ancora nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto notizie sui biglietti, non ci faceva caso. O almeno, così era accaduto fino a una fatidica settimana, che il Dottore non potrà mai dimenticare.

Era cominciato tutto un lunedì, quando appena aperto il bar si era presentato un tizio in giacca e cravatta, l’assenza di una valigetta, gli fece intuire che fosse un agente dell’FBI, a Scottland Yard non si vestivano certo così. Gli mise un boccale di birra davanti e appoggiò un braccio sul bancone.  
\- Cosa la porta qui, mr. FBI? - Il tizio beve un sorso di birra, rivolge il suo sguardo verso i bigliettini.  
\- Cercavo di risolvere un caso a New York, mr. barista, ma visto che il killer ha deciso di fare una visitina qui, hanno mandato l’unico inglese disponibile -   
Il Dottore li sorride. - Non sembra, mr. FBI. Ma piuttosto, sarei curioso di sapere il tuo nome. -  
\- Jack Hark-- chi ha lasciato quel biglietto? - Toglie il biglietto giallo da sotto il bancone e lo porge al tizio, dopo esserselo girato tra le mani.  
\- Per tutte le volte che qualcuno ha scritto un biglietto, e lo ha lasciato lì sotto, ormai ho perso il conto. Però, se hai un sospettato, fagli scrivere qualcosa, poi confrontalo. - Jack esce una bustina trasparente dalla tasca e ci infila il biglietto, dandogli la mancia e correndo via. Il Dottore vorrebbe restituirli il cellulare che ha scordato sul bancone, ma ormai è lontano.

Il Dottore aveva sempre amato osservare le stelle, aveva anche pensato di aver scoperto una cometa una volta e aveva pensato che ogni suo passo sarebbe stato celebrato, ma poi aveva scoperto essere una semplice macchia sul telescopio e non credeva fosse vero, ricorda bene che era un Martedì sera. Per questo aveva sempre odiato i Martedì, a parte quello in cui una bellissima ragazza dai capelli biondi era entrata, sedendosi al bancone.  
La vide fare uno sbadiglio e le piazzò davanti uno Screwdriver, mentre lei la guarda con una faccia stranita.  
\- Giornata faticosa, Detective? - Vide lo sconcerto nei suoi occhi per qualche istante, prima che capisse di avere il distintivo in bella vista.   
\- Sono informazioni segrete, mi dispiace. - La vide bere un sorso dal bicchiere che le ha messo davanti.  
\- Sono abituato a conoscere i segreti dell’universo, Detective. -  
La guarda osservare i bigliettini sotto il bancone e notare lo spazio vuoto.  
\- L’ha preso un tuo collega, Mr. FBI. Penso si chiami Jack. -  
Al suono di quel nome, la vide correre via. E lascia re il distintivo sul bancone.  
Presto o tardi sarebbe stato costretto a fare un visita a Scottland Yard.

Il Mercoledì, era il giorno in cui il Dottore si decideva a cercare di aggiustare la vecchia radio che teneva sotto il bancone. Normalmente riusciva ad accenderla, poi usciva fuori qualche scintilla ed era costretto a prendere l’estintore, ma quella sera era riuscito ad accenderla ed era partita una canzone, mentre una donna dai capelli rossi si sedeva su uno sgabello.  
\- Un Irish Coffe, marziano - L’aveva vista appoggiare una valigetta marrone sul pavimento e osservare i biglietti sotto al bancone.  
\- Non sono un mariano. - Aveva poggiato il bicchiere davanti a lei, sorridendo.  
\- Con questa musica, sì. Ti manca solo la pelle verde. -  
L’aveva vista bere un sorso della bevanda e poi riprendere la valigetta in mano, uscendo una penna. - Hai un foglietto, marziano? -  
Si era abbassato sulle ginocchia prendendo un paio di post-it e mettendoglieli davanti.  
Aveva scritto un bigliettino e glielo aveva passato. - Se passa da qua Mr. FBI, fagli sapere di trattare meglio i procuratori inglesi. -  
Era uscita e lui aveva letto il biglietto. _Non scommettere con me, Harkness. Tanto vinco sempre io._  
L’aveva infilato sotto il bancone, notando che la penna era rimasta lì e senza il tappo.   
Lo facevano apposta, ne era più che sicuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è assurda, lo so u__ù


End file.
